Many of video cameras and digital cameras recently on the market include a camera-shake compensation device for compensating for image blurring of a photo caused by camera-shake. The camera-shake compensation device inclines a lens, a lens barrel, a reflective mirror, an imaging element or the like with respect to an optical axis of the camera, or moves such an element on a plane perpendicular to the optical axis two-dimensionally.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a shake compensation mechanism having a structure which elastically supports the lens barrel at one point and inclines the lens barrel with respect to the optical axis. Patent Document 2 discloses a camera-shake compensation device which supports the mirror with a pivot structure and inclines the mirror with respect to the optical axis. Patent Document 3 discloses an imaging lens unit which supports a spherical lens barrel at three points and inclines the lens barrel while moving the lens barrel along the optical axis.